custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ekh
Ekh was a ta-matoran from the city of Zutal. He is now a toa of fire and is currently a member of the Toa's Union, Aegis and the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Matoran Like all other ta-matoran, Ekh was placed on the planet of Chroros Nui by the Great Beings. He, along with another group of ta-matoran began to explore the continent and began to build Zutal in a section later established with the same name. He lived there for many years, working as a shopkeeper and eventually, tradesman. Civil war Ekh's role in the Chroros Nui civil war is largely unknown, although it is known that he was part of one of several teams sent to intercept and destroy the government scout drones before they could reach their targets during the later years of the war. Shortly after the war ended Ekh became one of the first members of Aegis and immediately began helping the recovery of Chroros Nui. During most of the recovery Ekh repaired destroyed roads which lead into Zutal, though he was later asked to help house homeless victims of the war, many of which lost their homes due to the government scout drones. Toa Ekh was given a toa stone by an unknown toa after he had finished repairing some of the damage done to one of the roads leading into Zutal. Shortly thereafter he was recruited into the Toa's Union and trained with them for several years. It was during his time in the Toa's Union that Ekh developed an interest in engineering, something he often links to his time rebuilding and repairing areas of Zutal. Ekh spent much of his time as a toa trying to track down new toa and recruit them into the Toa's Union. Eventually he was drafted into a city patrol unit in Henkon where he would wander the city in search of criminals. Order of Mata Nui's arrival Not long after the Order of Mata Nui had first arrived on Zypvera Ekh was one of the Toa that apprehended the Order members and interrogated them. He then sent the Order back through the re-opened portal back to Aqua Magna. Many years later the Order returned in greater number and were permitted to stay by the government. Although shocked by the abruptness of the decision he welcomed the Order to Zypvera with open arms, soon being recruited into the organisation. He underwent several years of training as he worked his way up through the Order's ranks, eventually becoming one of its most trusted members and began working as a weapons instructor for new recruits. Eventually he became one of Helryx's advisors, often accompanying her to important meetings. Despite the new role he still trains new Order members how to use weapons. Evuk's suspicions While Evuk was attempting to take control of a government base Ekh was held in one of the prison cells after being knocked unconscious by numerous escaped prisoners. Ekh awoke to find the whole prison under siege, and after escaping from his cell he confronted Evuk. After a long battle other Aegis members arrived and were eventually able to subdue Evuk. The battle left Ekh severely injured and forced him to stay bound to a hospital bed for several months. Crime wave After finally recovering from his injuries after his battle with Evuk, Ekh travelled to Drynr to witness the activation of the first negation field. The first couple of weeks of its use were a success and eventually the field was deployed across Chroros Nui's settlements. While preparing to travel back to Zutal the crime wave began. Ekh was stunned by how quickly the crime had spread throughout the city. He, along with other Aegis members, attempted to arrest as many criminals as they could. They were eventually surrounded by a large group who proceeded to beat and kill the Aegis members. Before Ekh could be killed a large group of Order members drove the criminals away, revealing that most of Ekh's party had in fact been killed during the assault. Ekh eventually recovered from his injuries and stumbled upon an injured tundra brantorr in an alleyway. He took the rahi back with him to Zutal and nursed it back to health. After finally gaining the brantorr's trust and therefore taming it, Ekh decided to keep it as a pet, eventually deciding to name it "Morcai". Personality and traits Personality Generally quite tender and caring, Ekh is not like most toa of fire. In contrast to other high ranking members of Aegis and the Order he is very laid back and fun-loving. Although being described as somewhat lazy, Ekh can be serious whenever he needs to be. Ekh can be quite harsh to those that don't return the level of respect given to them by everyone else, especially criminals. The fact that he has tamed a brantorr highlights his caring nature. He usually uses light-hearted humour and the happiness of others around him as a shell to hide the grief that he suffers from after having to lose many of his friends during the civil war. Due to his role in the Aegis and Order, Ekh is very responsible and can be trusted with important tasks. He is known for his perseverance, especially when training young recruits and trying to help them improve. Stats Abilities and equipment Abilities As a toa of fire, Ekh is able to create, control and absorb fire. Unlike other toa of fire the flames Ekh produces are white, indicating a much more intense heat. Contrary to popular belief, this does not drain his elemental energy quicker than with a normal flame. As with all Order agents, Ekh has his mind shielded from mental assaults. Ekh is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, recognised for his skill he was given the responsibility of training new Order of Mata Nui recruits in the art. Ekh is also proficient with many forms of weapons, having also been charged with teaching recruits the basics of many weapon types. However, Ekh is particularly skilled with his wrist blade. Mask and tools Ekh bears the Kanohi Kakama which allows him to move and travel at incredible speeds on all surfaces. Upon becoming a member of the Toa's Union he was given a basic sword, however, he later discarded it for a retractable wrist blade made from an extremely heat resistant metal. He prefers to have the blade out at its full length, which reaches the floor if his arm were resting by his side. The blade does not channel Ekh's elemental powers of fire but it makes up for this in durability. Trivia *The letters EKH are the initials of one of Rando07's best friends. Appearances *''Felony'' Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Toa's Union Category:Aegis Category:Toa of Fire Category:User:Rando07